July 31, 2006
rings Caroline: Brady Pub. Kayla: Mom. Caroline: Kayla, what's wrong? Is it Steve? Did something happen? Kayla: Sniffles He's not Steve, Mom. He's Nick. And Nick doesn't want me. I already lost him once. I can't believe I'm losing him again. Steve: Rosie, start me off with a cold one. Della: How about a hot one instead? Steve: Cut it out, Della. Della: Well, I guess I'm supposed to be glad you're back, even if you are a grouch. I am, you know -- glad. You had me worried for a while. I thought you were buying blondie's act. Steve: Hey, it was no act. She was my wife. We had a life together. I have a daughter. Della: Best medicine ever invented, baby. Cures the blues every time. I ought to know. I had a few myself while you were gone. Steve: What would you know about it? Della: Maybe you were married to her once, but you're with me now, Nick.... just the way we both like it. Caroline: Sweetheart, just tell me what happened. Where are you? Kayla: I'm in Cincinnati. Caroline: Yes, but where? Kayla: I'm in the parking lot of a bar that Nick hangs out in. Oh, Mom, we went into that bar, and everybody knows him as Nick. It was just so surreal. Sniffles You know, I really was feeling hopeful. I felt like, you know, we were getting closer. I mean, I think he's attracted to me. But he doesn't know me. I'm just some woman that he met when he was trying to help Jack. Caroline: No, dear. That's not true. I've seen you two together, and I've seen him with Stephanie. There's a strong connection. I'm sure he feels it just as much as you do. Kayla: But I think this might be the first time that you're wrong. He said that he belongs here, that his life is here in this town with these people, that, that's all he remembers, and Sighs He told me just to forget about him and move on with my life and...go to Africa and work. Caroline: Well, darling, I wish I could just hug you right now. Kayla: You know, I really -- I really thought that he was, you know, kind of getting to know me again, and that maybe if he didn't remember his past, he'd want to maybe have a future with me. But he doesn’t. Steve: Della, Della, Della. I've got a lot on my mind. I'm not in the partying mood. Della: Hey. Steve: That's it. That's the way it is. You just take it or leave it. Della: Oh, you know I'll take it...anytime. The way you been talking, major depressing, even for an edgy guy like you. What do you have to be so down about anyway? You've got me crazy about you. And I can think of more than one man that'd like to be in your cowboy boots. Steve: I said...I'm not in the mood. Della: Damn it. She got to you, didn't she? Kayla: He doesn't remember me, Mom. He gave it some time. He doesn't remember, so he gave up. Caroline: Well, you're a Brady, and Brady’s don't give up. You show him a way so he knows he needs you. Kayla: I knew there was a reason I called you, 'cause you always get right to the point. Laughs I lost him once. And I may never know why or how he was taken from me. But you're right. I am not gonna lose him again. Steve: You know, I'd tell you something if I thought you'd get it. Della: Well, I'm not a dummy. I picked you, didn't I? Steve: Ah, forget it. Della: Come on, this is my life, too, you know. Steve: Laughs Man, that's classic. I don't know anything about my life. Della: Yes, you do, and I do, too. Steve: Come here. You know...I never meant for any of this to happen. I went to Salem as a favor to my dying brother. Della: Your partner in DNA? Steve: Right. So we go, and I know there's this wife, but she's supposedly in L.A. somewhere, so I figure I could just breeze into town, drop my brother off with his people, breeze back out again. Della: But you see her and don't feel like leaving just yet. Steve: Yeah. Della: And she tries to get you to remember your life together, introduces you to the kid. Steve: Yeah. She's a nice girl. Real nice. She was happy to see me. Della: I can see how that would be tough. So, blondie pulls out the big guns. Bet she got cozy with you, too, I'm sure. Steve: Yeah, a bit. Della: Yeah. Okay. So...do you remember? Steve: No. Complete blank. Della: I feel for you. I do. But did you ever think this might be a sign? Steve: A sign of what? Della: That your life with her is over. But you and me -- we got a good thing going on, Nick. If you were supposed to be with that woman from Salem, you'd remember. It's that simple. music plays They're playing our song, baby. Come on, honey. You know you want to. When one touch could feel that way nothing can change my love for you no one could love me like you do baby, you're unbelievable Baby, you're unbelievable it's so beautiful your skin against my skin Della: If you'd have all the quarters you spent playing this song in the last couple of years, I'd be dancing with a rich man. Steve: Yeah, I don't know why. I've always had a thing for this tune. Della: And I got a thing for you, baby. We've got a forever kind of love you'll always be the one baby, you're unbelievable It's so incredible to find the love of your life it's so powerful... Steve: Hit me. ...To stop the hands of time Della: What's the idea, leaving me on the dance floor by myself? Steve: I told you, I'm not in the mood. Della: That kiss felt like the right mood to me. Steve: Well, it's not, okay? Something's changed. I don't know what the hell's going on with me. Della: I thought that song would get rid of your bad mood. It's your favorite. Steve: Well, not anymore. Not here, okay? Della: Damn you. You're thinking about that woman. Steve: You are not in my head. You don't know what the hell I'm thinking about. Della: The hell I don’t. Steve: Back off, Della! I can't breathe! Della: Nick. Damn you. Nick! Kayla: When's the next flight to Salem? Can I get out of this town tonight? turns over Category:2006